This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
User interfaces are often used to facilitate control of various systems. For example, vehicles often include a user interface for controlling various devices and functionality available to a user, such as a navigation system, an audio system, a video system, a telecommunications system, weather information, a personal calendar, restaurant information, and system settings. While current user interfaces are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement.